


GO-Pacar

by alxsglo



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo
Summary: MelaluiGO-Pacar, Mark menyewa seorang kekasih untuk dikenalkan pada orang tuanya tanpa pikir panjang.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	GO-Pacar

"pegang tangan saya." 

"hah?" mark tidak sempat bereaksi, tangannya langsung digenggam oleh pria di sampingnya. 

"eh, gak apa-apa, kan?" 

_aduh, aduh, mas._ "oh, iya, gak apa-apa, biar keliatan lebih _real_ juga sih, siapa tahu udah pada di sini." mark mengernyit, menyadari bagaimana ia menggunakan nada bicara sok lemah lembutnya. padahal jantungnya ini dag-dig-dug gak keruan sedari tadi. hatinya menjerit, _anjir, anjirrr._ "aduh, deg-degan."

"hm?" 

"maaf, ini pertama kalinya aku pake jasa begini."

pria di samping mark tetap tersenyum menghadapi mark yang sedari tadi tidak keruan. nama orangnya “yukhei” _betewe_ —kalau gak salah sih itu juga…. aduh, mark tidak terlalu memperhatikan si masnya berbicara tadi).

"deg-degan mah wajar." kata mas yang namanya kalau gak salah “yukhei”.

jadi yukhei ini sebenarnya salah seorang pegawai dari perusahaan besar yang menyediakan jasa melalui aplikasi yang diakses _online_ di ponsel. _yup_ , perusahaan ojek _online_ yang kini tidak hanya menyediakan jasa antar-jemput, pemesanan makanan, pengiriman barang, dan lain-lain. Perusahaan ini baru saja meluncurkan produk barunya, GO-Pacar; di mana kita dapat menyewa seseorang untuk dijadikan kekasih sehari sesuai _occasion_ , lokasi, dan kebutuhannya. keputusan siapa yang dipilihnya tentu saja tergantung kepada Yang Mahakuasa (sistem dari aplikasi). Jadi tidak seperti jasa sewa pacar yang sudah-sudah, di mana terdapat katalog calon pacar sewaan untuk dipilih.

kalau soal tampilan fisik, tidak usah merasa takut, karena sudah ada fitur penyaringan dari GO-Pacar yang akan menyesuaikan dengan selera pelanggan.

(mark mencentang _filter: gagah, lembut_. dan ketika dipertemukan dengan yukhei, mark jadi memiliki teori kalau GO-Pacar juga bisa membaca isi hatinya)

“ini kita pacarannya berapa lama, ya?” suara berat yukhei mengembalikan kesadaran mark ke sekitarnya.

“menurut mas, bagusnya berapa lama?” mark balik bertanya, ia paling tidak mengerti soal percintaan.

“gimana kalau empat bulan?”

mark bergumam, menghitung dalam kepalanya, dan berkata, “eh, itu pas aku gak jadi sidang skripsi. nanti malah dikira gara-gara pacaran….”

pada pernyataan mark, yukhei tertawa. mata mark teralihkan pada deretan gigi rapi yukhei yang membuatnya makin menawan.

“kamu umur berapa sih?” yukhei sedikit mengacak rambut mark, yang spontan membuat mark membeku karena ini adegannya seperti di drama korea yang sering dirinya dan jeno tonton lewat laptop hendery. menontonnya sambil heboh, dan hati mark ikutan heboh karena peristiwa ini kalau diceritakan pada temannya pasti akan terdengar menggelikan. ia sudah dapat membayangkan donghyuck yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengatainya, _halu, ya, anjir. jangan koreaan mulu makanya_.

“umur dua puluh tiga.” sebenarnya pertanyaan yukhei itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban, tapi mark tetap menjawabnya.

“tahu, kok. kita seumuran ternyata.”

“hah?! serius?!”

yukhei terkekeh, ia hendak merespon mark, namun segera terhenti karena ia tiba-tiba saja berdiri ketika mendapati dua orang tua yang mendekati meja mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah.

“bu, pak.” kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga mark benar-benar _speechless_ ketika yukhei salim pada kedua orang tua mark dengan senyum yang sama lebarnya. mark bahkan untuk beberapa saat tidak mengenali orang tuanya karena _anjir, belum siap, belum siap, AAAAHHHH._

apa lagi ketika ibu mark melirik pemandangan tangan putranya dan tangan pria di sampingnya yang bertautan. karena jadi sadar diri, mark pun makin gugup dan malah melepaskannya.

“ehhh, mark, ini siapa?” senyum ibu mark lebar banget, dari sini, mark bisa menilai kalau wanita itu sudah memiliki impresi yang baik mengenai yukhei, dan berharap kalau mark mengatakan ...

“ini—ini, uhm—anu, bu—” sumpah, ya. mark tidak sedang melebih-lebihkan ketika ia berkata kalau ia tidak pandai dalam urusan kehidupan romantisnya. jadi ketika ia benar-benar harus terlibat dalam hal naksir-menaksir, ia malah jadi canggung namun berapi-api dalam hati.

“saya pacarnya mark, bu.”

“ohh,” raut wajah ibu lee makin sumringah. “ini ternyata pacarnya mark? eh, siapa namanya, nak?”

“wong yukhei, bu. panggil aja 'yukhei'.” oh, bener namanya 'yukhei'.

“oh, iya, yukhei …” ibu mark menelusuri pandangannya pada figur yukhei, tatapannya menilai. “tinggi-besar, ya.”

menanggapinya, yukhei hanya tersenyum. “eh, duduk, bu, pak. udah jauh-jauh ke sini, pasti macet, ya, kalau minggu.”

kemudian obrolan mereka dilanjutkan dengan basa-basi biasa tentang cuaca sambil menyantap hidangan yang sudah dipesan. yukhei mempelajari mark sedikit dari basa-basi ini; bagaimana pada dasarnya mark ini pemalas, jarang melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan bersosialisasi dengan manusia lain, dan senangnya berkutat dengan komputer.

tapi basa-basi ini jadi makin memanjang karena tentu saja ibu lee membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengoceh bagaimana lambatnya bapak lee menyetir.

“iya, ini si bapak kelewat cari aman.” kata ibu lee.

“kan lebih baik terlambat dan sampai pada tujuan.” ayahnya mark yang nampak kalem ini akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu lebih dari tiga kata. menurut yukhei, ayahnya mark sedikit mengintimidasi, raut wajahnya tidak dapat dibaca.

“kalau lain kali, berarti kan bisa dek yukhei yang nyetir nanti.”

mark langsung keselek ludahnya sendiri pada perkataan sang ibu.

“buuu, ih!”

“hm?”

“nyuruh-nyuruh orang ….”

“makanya kamu belajar nyetir, udah dibeliin mobil coba buat apa?”

_mantap_ , mark pikir. imej pemalasnya semakin melekat pada dirinya. ia melirik yukhei yang kebetulan kemudian berkata, “tenang, aja, bu. nanti ibu telepon saya aja kalau lagi main ke sini.”

“tuh, yukhei-nya aja nawarin.” ibu lee masih memiliki sorot mata penuh kasih sayang dan kebanggaan pada yukhei. di satu sisi mark bersyukur karena rencananya untuk membuat ibunya tutup mulut mengenai _mark, mana pacar kamu? liat tuh si jeno udah punya pacar, ih, seneng liatnya kalau udah ada pendamping buat wisuda nanti. katanya kamu juga udah ada calon, tapi kok gak pernah diliatin?_

ya..., jadi begini, semua berawal dari mark yang berani-beraninya menjawab, _aku punya pacar, kok! cuma gak mau dikenalin dulu. nanti aja kalau ibu main ke sini lagi sama ayah,_ agar sang ibu tidak harus membahasnya dan mempermalukan mark pada acara keluarga.

nah, sudah bisa dibayangkan kalau ibunya akan segera mungkin menceritakan hal ini pada keluarga besarnya, tak lupa pada ibu hendery dan jeno untuk memanas-manasi.

jadi, selain mark bersyukur rencana ini ternyata memperlihatkan hasil baiknya, ia juga jadi terpikirkan bagaimana sebenarnya rencana ini adalah hal yang sangat bodoh. 

mark tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan dampak jangka panjangnya. 

“udah berapa lama pacarannya?” ibu lee mencari bahan untuk disombongkan pada ibu hendery dan jeno nanti.

yukhei sok-sokan berhitung, dan menjawab, “hampir … enam bulan.”

_EH! EHHHH! KELAMAAN!_

“wah, udah lumayan lama, ya. kirain baru, lho. soalnya ibu liatnya masih kayak malu-malu gitu.” ada senyum yang aneh di wajah wanita itu—ah, apa lagi nih yang ada di pikiran ibu ....

“iya, ini mark-nya masih suka malu-malu.” kemudian yukhei menoleh pada mark, meraih tangan mark untuk digenggam. terhalang meja sih, tapi gerakan tangannya masih dapat terlihat. dan yukhei memasang senyum paling mempesona yang pernah mark lihat hari ini. mereka saling berpandangan. mantap. super romantis.

“ih …, enggak, ah. gak malu-malu ... biasa aja ....” mark malah tersipu malu.

“mark tuh emang gitu, nak.” mampus, kalau ibunya mark sudah lebih dari sekali memanggil seseorang dengan “nak”, berarti ia akan melekat pada orang itu cukup lama. “dia mah suka malu-malu sama yang ganteng, suka jadi sok kalem.”

_eh, si ibu mah ember, ah …._

“tapi saya juga gitu kok, bu, pas pertama deketin mark.”

“oh, yaa? gimana kalian kenalnya?”

terus— _wow_ , pokoknya _wowwww_. wong yukhei tidak salah sudah direkrut oleh GO-Pacar. tak hanya berbasa-basi dan menjaga percakapan agar tetap menarik meski dengan orang tua, yukhei juga pandai mengarang cerita dan bersandiwara. 

yukhei bercerita bagaimana ia dan mark bertemu pada masa _job training_ di perusahaan yang sama. yukhei mungkin tidak sadar, tapi ia terus menekankan kalau ia yang tertarik pada mark duluan, karena _mark gemesin sih, bu. dia paling mungil soalnya yang lain pada besar-besar badannya kayak saya. terus suka kayak keliatan bingung, jadi saya ajak obrol aja tiap istirahat. eh, ternyata orangnya asyik, nyambung juga kalau ngobrol. jadi, ya, saya suka sama mark._

“lho, kamu sekampus sama mark?” _OH MY GOD_ , untuk pertama kalinya, ayah mark bertanya.

“enggak, pak. beda kampus sama jurusan.”

“kirain sekampus, ya. kuliah di mana?” _anjir._ mark jadi deg-degan lagi, pertanyaan ayahnya bisa menjebak mereka. kenapa ayah mark tiba-tiba yang jadi memimpin percakapan sih …?

“di ciseoul university, pak.”

“ohh.” bapak lee mengangguk-angguk, alisnya naik _._ ia terkesan karena mendengar yukhei berasal dari universitas yang unggul di sini. mark makin deg-degan, yukhei memang lihai dalam menjaga raut wajahnya. ia nampak tenang.

“jurusan?”

“ilmu komunikasi, pak.” _oh. oh my god._

“loh? fikom? sama dong kayak mark, katanya tadi beda jurusan?” AAAAAAHHHHHHH. _TUH KAN!_ _BATAL! BATALKAN MISI INI SEGERA. MAMPUS SAJA, MARK LEE!_

mark melirik yukhei, pria itu yang tadinya tenang, kini ada sedikit garis di keningnya. yukhei membenarkan posisi duduknya, begitu juga dengan ibu lee yang jadi kebingungan, karena kan, yukhei tadi bilang jurusan mereka beda. “mark juga fikom, bidang kajiannya _broadcasting_.”

ah …, gagal anjir adegan seperti di drama koreanya. lebih ke seperti adegan dalam _reality show_ yang amat jelas terlihat _scripted_ yang membuatmu mengernyit geli pada bagaimana buruknya akting para aktornya.

mark sudah menyiapkan kata-kata yang harus diucapkan bila sandiwara mereka ketahuan. ia menghela napas berat, sudah membuka mulutnya namun tertahan oleh yukhei yang memotongnya.

“ohh,” yukhei tersenyum lagi, ia menjilat bibirnya, mata mark mengarah pada gerakan tersebut. “maaf, pak. maksudnya bidang kajiannya beda, kalau saya jurnalistik.”

_hah???? gila, anjir. oke, ini fix kayak drama korea,_ mark pikir. masih tidak percaya bagaimana yukhei lihainya dalam bersilat lidah. masih tidak percaya bahwa ia mendapatkan pacar sewaan yang kebetulan nyambung untuk diajak bicara. ia jadi berandai-andai, bagaimana kalau ia mendapatkan seseorang yang tidak begitu paham mengenai dunia perkuliahannya? dan kebetulannya lagi, yukhei tahu sedikit mengenai jurusannya ini. pakai membawa-bawa universitas ternama pula. wah, mark harus memberikan tip yang banyak nanti. padahal mereka tidak sempat diskusi banyak. mark bodohnya hanya memberitahu ia berasal dari universitas mana (karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana beruntung dirinya mendapatkan pacar sewaan seperti yukhei). yukhei juga sepertinya lupa untuk bertanya, seolah yukhei juga sama-sama tidak fokus dan gugup.

“anak temen saya ada yang di sana juga soalnya, mau selesai S2 dia.”

oke, oke. sudah cukup obrolan tentang latar belakang pendidikannya. ayahnya bisa berhenti, tidak? mark ingin bernapas lega, tapi ia kemudian mendengar yukhei berkata,

“oh, namanya siapa, pak? siapa tahu saya kenal.” _YHAAAAA, KENAPA PAKE SI MASNYA YANG NANTANG NANYA_?!

tangan mark menarik-narik kain celana yukhei di bawah meja, memberi tanda: _udahan! udahan, mas!_

yukhei mungkin sebenarnya sudah memiliki gelar akademik dalam hal persandiwaraan. bahkan mungkin dia sebenarnya aktor hollywood yang sudah meraup piala oscar diam-diam. y-ya, mungkin begitu ….

“qian kun, tahu? dia angkatan sebelum kamu berarti.”

“ohh!” spontan raut wajah yukhei berbinar, ia nampak benar-benar antusias mendengar nama itu. yukhei melirik mark sekilas, ia tersenyum begitu lebar. “mas kun! itu temen saya, pak! satu kantor kita!”

gila, mark menatap pria itu takjub. ini wong yukhei bisa jadi benar-benar seorang aktor di hollywood. kata-katanya terdengar meyakinkan.

"mark, kamu gak pernah cerita soal kun ke pacarmu emang?" ayah mark bertanya.

mark sedikit tersentak ketika perhatiannya teralihkan padanya. "y-ya ..., buat apa juga, yah? bukan siapa-siapanya aku ...."

qian kun itu salah satu orang asing dari sekian yang sering orang tuanya banding-bandingkan dengan mark. _liat, mas kun! tuh! produktif, gak kuliah-pulang kayak kamu. sekarang dia jadinya sukses, kan?_

mark bahkan hanya pernah bertemu dengan kun satu kali, itu pun pada saat syukuran kelahiran anak pertamanya. di mana kun tidak lupa untuk menyebutkan mengenai peluncuran produk baru perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, GO-Pacar. 

_hehe_ , jadi … sebenarnya mark tahu mengenai GO-Pacar ini dari mas kun. pria itu bahkan memberinya voucher diskon gratis untuk pemakaian pertama ( _eh, dipikir-pikir lagi, dia sekalian promo ternyata ..._ ). 

ah, mas kun memang menyebalkan. ia terlalu baik dan sempurna, sehingga mark akan selalu merasa bersalah mengenai pencapaiannya yang tidak sekeren mas kun.

“ayah—”

"pas minggu kemarin kamu dateng ke syukuran keluarga kun? kita mungkin ketemu, ya."

_ADUHHHH, permisi, bapak lee! kenapa sih pake dilanjut?!_ _dag-dig-dug! this is it!_ mark pikir. ia duduk tidak tenang sembari terus melirik yukhei, jarinya digigiti.

"waktu syukuran, saya lagi di luar kota, pak. jadi cuma ngirim hadiah ke keluarganya," yukhei mengubah posisi duduknya agar lebih condong pada mark. amat natural. "sampe sekarang belum sempet ketemu sama anaknya. kemarin juga hadiahnya nitip ke mas doyoung."

_h-hah? kok tahu syukurannya tentang lahiran anak .... kok bisa nyambung—tapi mas doyoung siapa—_

"ohh, kamu juga kenal doyoung?"

_LOH?????_

"pas awal kerja, kita pernah satu kos, pak."

_HAH—GIMANA? GIMANA?!_

"hm," bapak lee menyeruput kopinya, mengangguk-angguk, nampak puas dengan percakapan ini. yukhei juga mengambil cangkir tehnya. "dunia sempit, ya. kita banyak kenalan yang sama."

"mungkin emang jodohnya." ibu lee menambahkan dengan senyum bangga khas ibu-ibu yang puas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

mark megap-megap, masih mencoba untuk memproses adegan drama korea versinya ini. ia menatap yukhei terkejut sekaligus bingung. kerutan di keningnya memperlihatkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap situasi ini.

"ibu tuh gak percaya mark bisa dapet pacar, bilangnya punya, tapi masa gak pernah diliatin ke ibu, kan? mana si mark tuh jarang gaul, ke komputer terus kerjanya."

"maaf, bu. saya waktu itu masih ngurusin ini-itu di kantor. saya sama mark juga jarang ketemu jadinya, udah gak bisa anter-jemput kampus buat jalan."

"biarin, biar dia yang nyetir sendiri!"

yukhei terkekeh pada pernyataan ibu lee, lalu menoleh pada mark, dan memberikannya senyum menawannya lagi. mereka bertatapan. yukhei meraih tangan mark, menariknya untuk digenggam di atas pahanya. _gusti ..., ampun ...._ mark berpikir kalau mungkin ia pernah melakukan hal yang berjasa untuk negara di kehidupan sebelumnya.

eh, tapi mark bingung, antara deg-degan bermesraan dengan orang ganteng, atau terkejut mengenai bagaimana yukhei pada dasarnya masih berada dalam lingkungan yang tidak jauh darinya.

"yukhei, bawa kendaraan? ibu sama bapak soalnya mau ada urusan lagi habis ini, lumayan jauh. langsung anterin mark aja ke kosnya, ya."

terus ini kebetulan banget lagu ' _the cranberries - ode to my family_ ' yang bagian " _duu duu duu duwww_ " diputar di radio mobil, mereka tidak berbicara apa pun untuk beberapa saat. mark juga tidak berani memulainya karena masih syok dengan semua yang serba-kebetulan ini.

"gak nyangka ternyata lingkungan kita gak jauh." _fyuhhh_. akhirnya yukhei yang memecah kegemingan.

"uhm," mark menghadapkan wajahnya pada kaca jendela, berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari lengan kekar yukhei pada setir mobil. "tadi yang masnya bilang sama ayah, semuanya beneran?"

"yang mana?" _semua._

"kampus ..., kerja di GO-Pacar, terus kenal sama mas kun—eh, atau emang kenal, ya ...?" mark sedikit bergumam, terdengar sedikit ragu.

"iya, bener. saya kerja di GO-Pacar bukan cuma jadi _Pacar,_ tapi pegawai di sana juga, dan emang kenal sama mas kun."

"HAH?!" _oke, jiwa pasca-abg_ _hebohnya keluar_. "eh—hah?" mark mengulang kehebohannya lebih kalem, dan memberanikan diri menatap yukhei. "tapi kok—tapi kok mas santai gitu sih?"

"tadi pas denger nama mas kun, saya juga kaget kok. cuma, yaa, sok-sok biasa aja tadi." _eh, iya juga_. mark-nya saja yang mengira itu semua hanya sandiwara. mark curi-curi pandang pada yukhei, dan baru menyadari kalau sepertinya yukhei ini orang yang cukup berada—mungkin setara dengan kelas mas kun .... mark melirik jam tangan mahal yukhei sekilas. tampilan yukhei memang cocok dengan mobil kelas menengah ke atas yang sedang dikemudikannya, mobil yang awalnya mark pikir merupakan fasilitas yang diberikan kantor.

mampus, anjir. mengetahui hal ini semua, mark jadi ekstra deg-degannya.

"tadi aku kira mas itu akting pas ngobrol sama ayah. bisa kebetulan kenal ternyata, ngagetin banget."

"eh, iya. kebetulan banget saya disuruh survei lapangan buat klien GO-Pacar. saya juga kaget bisa pas gitu, kita kayak sengaja diketemuin."

_mungkin emang jodohnya_ , suara sang ibu terngiang-ngiang lagi. aduh. " _sorry_ , ya, mas. tadi ibu aku bawa-bawa—uhm," mark menelan ludahnya kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "pake bawa-bawa—anu ..., bawa-bawa nikah segala, aduh ...."

yukhei terkekeh— _anjir, ketawa gitu doang nge-bass._ "santai aja, mark."

"nanti aku kasih tahunya sekitar sebulan lagi mungkin kita putus."

"enggak putus juga gak apa-apa."

"HAH?!" mark spontan tutup mulut, kelepasan heboh lagi. yukhei cuma senyum-senyum, aduh, mungkin sekarang sedang mentertawakan bagaimana anehnya mark saat ini— _AAAAAAAAA_!!! mark berdehem, mengatur nada bicara sok kalemnya lagi. "ehm, maksudnya ... gimana?"

"maksudnya kalau hubungannya dilanjut, saya gak apa-apa."

ambigu, ih .... kan bisa berarti yukhei tidak keberatan untuk melanjutkan pura-pura pacaran ini, atau ia tidak keberatan hubungan mereka dilanjut ke tahap berikutnya.

_jangan gede rasa dulu, mark lee! sadar diri!_ "o-oh, maksudnya, mas gak apa-apa kalau nanti harus hubungin ibu aku sampe ceritanya putus?"

lagi-lagi yukhei tidak langsung menjawab, ia nampak sedang berpikir. dan di saat-saat seperti ini, mark sempat-sempatnya menikmati keindahan rupa wajah yukhei. _ya, abis ..., ganteng. takut gak ketemu lagi._

"maksudnya," senyum dari wajah yukhei menghilang, kali ini malah dirinya yang terlihat sedikit gugup, nada bicaranya jadi rada serius gitu. _oh my god, anjir, kenapa nih ...?_ yukhei mikirnya lumayan lama sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "pengin kenal lebih sama mark, tapi kalau gak mau juga gak apa-apa, _sorry_ ," terus yukhei tertawa renyah yang _nervous_ gitu, _huhu,_ lucu banget .... yukhei menoleh sekilas pada mark yang nampak terkejut. "eh, saya nyeremin, ya? tiba-tiba pengin kenalan. _sorry, sorry_."

"eh, enggak, mas! gak sama sekali ...."

pas banget saat itu juga, mereka sampai di depan kosnya mark. tapi mark merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa gerak, menempel ke jok mobilnya yukhei. tidak ingin cepat-cepat pisah.

meski pada akhirnya mark berkata, "uhh, makasih ya, mas. hari ini sukses."

yukhei tersenyum, kini tubuhnya separuh dihadapkan pada mark meski tangannya masih ada pada setir, jadi kain pakaiannya tertarik dan mencetak lekuk lengannya yang kekar. _fufufu._ "sama-sama, mark. nanti hubungin lagi aja kalau butuh apa-apa."

entah mark kesurupan apa ketika ia merespon yukhei dengan, "kayak kalau butuh anterin ke kampus? hehehe." meski sedang bergurau ketika mengatakannya, sambil _hehehe_ sok manis pula. naluri gak tahu malunya memang sering keluar kalau merasa senang.

"boleh, pulangnya juga kalau mau dijemput gak apa-apa." respon yukhei yang mark anggap sebagai gurauan juga.

"abis pulang terus kita jalan tapinya!"

yukhei terkekeh pada keantusiasan mark, ia menatap mark untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mengangguk-angguk sambil membenarkan letak jam tangannya. dan dari sini mark baru menyadari kalau pria itu terdengar serius ketika berkata, " _okay_ , nanti kabari aja kalau mau dianter jam berapa, kalau gak sibuk mungkin saya bisa nganter."

_EHHHH, GIMANA???_

"l-loh? masnya serius?" oke, mark tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, raut wajahnya membuat yukhei mengernyit.

"oh?" yukhei mengerjapkan matanya. "saya pikir ... saya pikir mark juga mau kita kenalan di luar pacaran pura-pura."

"eh, mas, saya mau kok." mark buru-buru menambahkan dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk, "cuma kaget aja, masnya beneran mau kenal sama saya yang kayak gini ...."

"yang kayak gini tuh 'lucu' sama 'manis' maksudnya?"

_HAH???_

mark hampir saja keselek ludah lagi, ia spontan menoleh pada yukhei. si masnya bisa gombal ternyata ..., padahal kelihatannya ganteng kalem berwibawa gitu meski mark malah makin naksir.

yukhei terlihat sedang mengulum senyumnya. ketika mereka akhirnya melakukan kontak mata, yukhei malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke roda kemudi lagi setelah memuji mark begitu.

dari samping, mark dapat melihat lebih jelas bagaimana tegasnya fitur wajah yukhei.

_haduh, mas, kok bisa gombal sama orang kayak aku ...? awas aja nanti aku gombalin balik nih?!_

pipi mark menghangat, deg-degan banget asli! kakinya lemas. mark tidak pernah sama sekali dipuji seperti ini apa lagi sama orang seganteng yukhei. jadi mark pikir, kayaknya ia memang pernah berjasa sama negara di kehidupan sebelumnya.

"eh, uhm ..., makasih, mas yukhei." kemudian mereka berpandangan lagi, tapi gak lama, karena keduanya sama-sama tersipu malu. _huhuhu_ , mark tidak sabar menceritakan hal ini pada teman-temannya meski tahu akan dikatai 'halu'.

pertemuan mereka diakhiri dengan mereka yang untuk beberapa menit kemudian masih saja basa-basi semacam mengundur perpisahan, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berpisah dengan senyum bahagia di wajah masing-masing.

jadi mungkin nanti pacarannya tidak harus pura-pura lagi, dan mark sepertinya siap untuk membuat drama korea versi dirinya sendiri dengan yukhei, yang nantinya mungkin bisa diceritakan juga kepada anak-anak mereka di masa depan; bagaimana ayah mark ketemu dengan papa yukhei. _hihihi._


End file.
